dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WaffleMinifigure/Waffle Reviews
Hello there, citizens of Dragon Ball Fanon! It's me, Waffle, your resident lazy bastard who never gets anything done. Instead of working on my MANY unfinished projects, I've decided to waste it on reviewing anything you give me! So, if you've decided to read this far, you find this mildly interesting, your first mistake! The way I review is a bit different from the common letter system you find elsewhere, on more interesting reviews. I use a rating from 0-100, 100 being the highest, and 0 being the lowest. Along with this number review is a couple of notes, showing both the positives and negatives of the fanfic, with a few neutral notes in between. If you want to be reviewed by me, for whatever's reason, just post your fanfic in the comments and I'll get to it (eventually)! Let's begin! The Man Who Blue Himself The Man Who Blue Himself is a fanfiction written by TeamUnitedNerds, and was started in the Summer of 2013, but after a month of additions, it stopped, and it seemed it would never be finished. But two years later, in May 2015, TeamUnitedNerds returned, and finished it. Today, we will see if it really was worth the wait. +TMWBH, or Blueman, has an interesting setting, showing the early days of General Blue. His origin is rarely found on DBF, and I have only seen it once before. +The characterization of Blue is one of my favorite fanon depictions of it, with the perfect fusion of narcissism and sociopathy. ?Blueman is quite short, and can be finished in a single sitting. If you like short stories, you will probably enjoy it more, but for those that enjoy longer stories, you may dislike it. ?There's a rather strange redacted part, which seems to be there for no reason other to show that there's something we can't show you. -The author has the occasional mishap with punctuation, for example: "'Now, wait for your next instructions' Gero said." should be "'wait for your next instructions',''" with commas at the end of quotes. -Occasionally the author puts together two quotes from separate characters into the same paragraph, and puts two quotes from the same character that are right next to each other into two separate paragraphs. RATING 87/100 ENDNOTES Blueman is a very good story, and I recommend reading it, despite the minor grammatical mishaps, which are really easy to overlook. Another thing is that if you dislike shorter stories, you might wish this was a bit longer. All in all, I enjoyed reading it, and am happy that it's finally finished. Glory Glory is the first part of Things Were Better Then, a series of short stories written by KidVegeta. Glory centers around Goku the night after the death of Grandpa Gohan. +The opening's positivity is a great way to show the theme of Goku's carefree attitude prior to the death of Gohan. +Goku's characterization is very close to the original series, and it only makes it sadder when he finds Gohan's corpse. +The monkeys "see no evil, hear no evil" reference is really good, and Goku speaking evil when he says his own name, and when he does evil when he kills Gohan in the Great Ape form is probably one of my favorite things about this short story. +Gohan's corpse and its effect on Goku is pretty chilling, and it's great writing. +The grammar and spelling is excellent. -The cut to when Goku returns home seems like a bit of a wasted opportunity to build dread and foreshadow the death of Gohan. RATING 96/100 ENDNOTES Glory is quite simply, a great story. It deals with an event barely trodden on by the fan fiction community. It is written very well, and probably one of the best on the site. I very much enjoyed it, and to claim it bad or simply average is a lie. Cool Cat KV didn't link me. +Written by KV -Does not exist yet RATING 99/100 no Tokyo dome ENDNOTES KV does it again. What a god. Category:Blog posts